


Make Me Wanna Shout

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Scars, or something like that, sex as reward
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki è stato in silenzio per troppo tempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Wanna Shout

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il settimo P0rn!fest di fanfic_italia. Prompt: Mitologia Norrena, Loki/Thor, Cicatrici.

 

  
  


 

  
  


  
Le cicatrici sono pallide e sottili, come un filo bianco che percorre le labbra rosee e morbide di Loki in una lunga linea irregolare. Thor allunga una mano per toccarle con la punta delle dita, tentando per una volta di essere delicato, e le sente ruvide sotto i polpastrelli – e sente Loki ritrarsi appena sotto il suo tocco, anche mentre continua a sorridere in quel suo modo beffardo, irritante.

Thor si sente quasi – _quasi_ – in colpa, all'improvviso. Come se avesse un qualcosa di pesante e freddo nel petto.

Abbassa lentamente la mano, e alza di nuovo lo sguardo. – Grazie – dice, e poi si sente un po’ in imbarazzo perché forse quella non è la cosa giusta da dire in quel momento, perché forse avrebbe dovuto dirlo prima.

Gli occhi di Loki sono verdi e calmi, rischiarati da una luce divertita anche se le sue labbra si tendono in una linea dura di finto oltraggio – le cicatrici per un attimo si fanno ancora più sottili, ancora più bianche. 

– Era ora! – dice, e la sua voce è ancora un po’ gracchiante e insicura, una pallida imitazione del suo solito tono sicuro e brillante: - Era davvero così difficile, Thor? E già che ci siamo, quando verrà Sif a ringraziarmi per la parrucca?

Thor sente la dita della mano destra contrarsi di loro spontanea volontà, e il palmo vuoto e freddo senza il peso del manico robusto di Mjöllnir, che da un po’ di tempo a questa parte è diventato un compagno inseparabile e utilissimo. Prende un respiro profondo, cercando di trattenersi. – Hai ragione – borbotta alla fine, aggrottando la fronte: - Avrei dovuto dirtelo quando non potevi rispondermi!

Loki gli regala un sorriso perfettamente innocente, quasi ingenuo, e Thor sa che avrebbe trovato comunque il modo di dargli sui nervi, anche rimanendo perfettamente in silenzio. Nonostante tutto, quel pensiero non è poi così spiacevole, anche se il peso nel petto di Thor si contrae e si contorce per un attimo. Asgard è stata molto più tranquilla del solito, in questo periodo, con Loki rinchiuso nella sua casa a farsi curare le ferite da Sigyn – molto più tranquilla, e silenziosa, e priva di compagnie terribilmente irritanti e sempre pronte per un’avventura potenzialmente fatale.

Non che Loki gli sia mancato, questo no. _Però …_

E poi Loki lo strappa ai suoi pensieri afferrandogli il polso, e Thor, sorpreso, deve trattenersi dallo sfuggire alla sua presa e colpirlo – anche se, beh, conoscendolo forse non sarebbe un’idea poi così stupida. Il sorriso di Loki si fa più largo e decisamente meno innocente, mentre si porta la mano di Thor alla bocca.

\- Che stai facendo? – sbotta Thor, con il viso in fiamme, quando sente le labbra di Loki posarsi piano sul dorso e percorrerlo delicate, le cicatrici in rilievo che premono appena contro la pelle liscia facendogli correre un brivido giù per il braccio. Loki lascia perdere la sua mano per guardarlo, scrutandolo con aria curiosa, gli occhi verdi socchiusi e velati dalle ciglia chiare. – Avresti dovuto dirmelo prima, l’hai ammesso anche tu. Ora mi spetta un risarcimento – dice, suonando già un po’ più come se stesso. E poi la sua lingua spunta dalle labbra rosee e gli lecca la punta dell’indice.

- _Risarcimento?_ – riesce a dire Thor dopo un attimo, mentre la lingua di Loki si muove svelta e gentile sulle sue dita, una dopo l’altra, trascinandole oltre le sue labbra verso il calore umido e piacevole della sua bocca. _Non_ penserà alla bocca di Loki che avvolge altre parti del suo corpo, oh no. _Né_ alle sue dita tutte in una volta dentro un altro punto molto caldo del corpo di Loki. Non finché non avranno chiarito questa faccenda, almeno. – _Tu_ dovevi risarcire _me_ , o sbaglio? – continua, poi trattiene un sospiro e aggiunge: - E non è certo colpa mia se _tu_ hai fatto quella stupida scommessa!

Loki smette di mordicchiare piano la punta del suo pollice e allontana la sua mano in un gesto tanto rapido quanto quello con cu poco prima l’ha afferrata. Thor non riesce a trattenere un mugolio insoddisfatto, e un po’ vorrebbe prendersi a calci per questo. – Ѐ proprio per risarcirti che ho fatto quella scommessa – ribatte Loki, sempre con un sorriso calmo sulla bocca: - Tu ci hai guadagnato un martello, Sif un rimedio per il suo triste caso di calvizie precoce. Io sono stato l’unico a rimetterci. Quindi, ora tocca a te fare qualcosa per me.

Thor lo afferra per le spalle, premendo con le dita fino a farlo gemere di dolore, con tutta l’intenzione di scuoterlo fino a fargli ricordare chi c’era dietro la _calvizie_ di sua moglie. O che il manico del suo nuovo martello è troppo corto e che anche questo è colpa sua. Ma poi Loki si preme contro di lui, facendo sfregare i loro membri già mezzi eretti, e affonda il viso nell’incavo della sua spalla per mordergli il collo e leccarlo finché è lui a gemere.

\- Quale sarebbe, questo risarcimento? – cede Thor infine, sospirando e facendo scivolare le mani giù per la schiena magra di Loki, fino a trovare i suoi fianchi stretti. Loki si muove lento contro di lui, sporgendo il bacino per premere di più contro il suo, e i calzoni di Thor si fanno più stretti, il tessuto crea una frizione irresistibile e allo stesso tempo dannatamente insoddisfacente che lo costringe a soffocare tra i denti un lamento.

\- Mi hanno impedito di parlare per troppo tempo – mormora Loki al suo orecchio, e poi ne bacia il lobo, lo lecca, lo morde forte abbastanza da strappargli un gemito: - Ora fammi _gridare_ -.

E all'improvviso Thor si rende conto di quanto gli sia mancata la _voce_ di Loki, almeno quella. Perfino questa sua versione roca e bassa riesce a farlo tremare, e per non dare a Loki la soddisfazione di sentirlo _tremare_ per così poco lo distrae afferrandogli le natiche in un gesto rude, facendo gemere nel suo orecchio. E poi, _beh_ , poi Loki ha davvero delle belle natiche, sode e ferme e morbide, e Thor non può fare a meno di toccarle, accarezzarle in gesti rapidi e non troppo delicati, stringerle e palparle. E i piccoli versi deliziati di Loki gli stanno un po’ dando alla testa, forse.

Quello che succede poi è confuso, sommerso da una nebbia densa e rovente. O forse, Thor è solo troppo impegnato a baciare e toccare e accarezzare per rendersi conto di quello che sta succedendo. Ѐ da troppo tempo che non tocca Loki, e allora si rifà toccandolo tutto, ogni centimetro di pelle che riesce a trovare, baciandogli il viso e la gola, mordendo e succhiando – e poi non basta più e allora gli strappa di dosso la camicia, per baciargli il petto, sfiorargli i capezzoli con la punta delle dita fino a farlo sospirare e inarcare la schiena, accarezzargli il ventre piatto e roseo. E Loki geme forte e ansima e mugola, ancora e ancora.

Spinge Loki a terra, ad un certo punto, e gli abbassa i calzoni con uno strattone. Poi si ferma per un attimo, ansante e accaldato, i vestiti che gli si attaccano alla pelle per il sudore. Lo fissa, osservando il suo petto nudo e pallido che si alza e abbassa al ritmo del suo respiro rotto, i capelli rossi che gli ricadono disordinati sugli occhi chiusi, il viso arrossato e il ghigno compiaciuto che gli piega le labbra.

\- Sei una puttana – dice Thor, e Loki ride e annuisce. E, in un certo senso, è bello risentire la risata di Loki dopo tanto tempo. Poi Thor lo bacia, e la sua bocca è diversa eppure uguale a come la ricordava. Gli lecca le labbra lentamente, sperando di non fargli male, percorrendo con la lingua le linee irregolari delle cicatrici, e poi Loki apre la bocca e le loro lingue si trovano come non succedeva da troppo tempo.

Thor gli fa leccare le sue dita di nuovo, e poi lo prepara velocemente, allargandolo e entrando in lui con pochi gesti rapidi. E poi può finalmente spingersi dentro e contro di lui, con spinte veloci e profonde, i fianchi che si muovono come impazziti, i loro bacini che si scontrano, l’erezione dura e bollente di Loki schiacciata contro il suo ventre, le sue gambe allacciate alla sua vita, il suo calore bruciante e stretto tutto attorno a lui.

Lo fa gridare, ancora e ancora, e ogni urlo, ogni gemito manda un brivido giù per la sua schiena, e lo fa spingere più forte, più a fondo. _Oh_ , quanto gli è mancata la voce di Loki.

Ѐ quando le spinte di Thor si fanno più sconnesse, più veloci e aritmiche, che Loki glielo dice. Ha una mano stretta intorno al proprio sesso, che si muove rapida su e giù e su ancora, e gli occhi che brillano. 

– Dì la verità, ti sono mancato? – chiede, sopra al rumore di carne che sbatte contro altra carne.

E Thor viene così, dentro di lui e con la tentazione di prenderlo a pugni, e un _sì_ che quasi gli scivola dalle labbra durante l’estasi dell’orgasmo. Loki lo segue poco dopo, con una risata senza fiato.

 


End file.
